herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jade West
Jade West is one of the main characters in the TV series Victorious. Although she plays the rival figure/antagonist to the shows main character, Tori Vega, she still seems to hang out with her and her friends. Jade is deep, dark, rebellious and down-to-earth, which is shown in her attitude and clothing. She first appeared in "Pilot", being harsh to Tori because of her rubbing coffee off of her boyfriend Beck's, shirt. In ways of revenge, she pours coffee on Tori in front of the whole class, humilliating her. Tori gets her revenge back on her by kissing her boyfriend during Alphabet Inprov, thus angering Jade. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2 she has been cruel and harsh to Tori, but their friendship seen to blossom in Season 3, when Jade decides to give up her performance at The Platinum Music Awards for Tori. Jade is described as mean, impulsive, sarcastic, jealous, sadistic, vengeful, and devious through out the series. She has a wierd thing for blood, scissors, a lump of fat, pain and monkey fur. She is also a very talented singer proving it in "Freak The Freak Out" and is good with writing scripts for plays ad short films. She was portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies. Biography Jade's childhood has been noted to be an unhappy one on a few occasions throughout the series. She says that the ice cream reminds her of it, and that her favorite toy was a hammer (Ice Cream for Ke$ha). She was friends with Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine, and Beck Oliver since at least 2008, where they formed an official ping pong team at Hollywood Arts High School. (The Great Ping Pong Scam) She and Beck also began dating at some point this year (Jade Dumps Beck). Appearance and Personality Jade started off as a brunette with blue-green eyes and stands at 5'7". Her skin is noticeably pale (although she did get a tan, increase muscle mass, and dyed her hair darker for the 2nd season). Jade has a Gothic sense of style, and aside from her dark, occasionally laced clothing she wears dark makeup and paints her nails black as well. The jewelry she wears is designed by real life artist Dre Swain, and she also wears dark red Doc Martens and black combat boots. She carries a Gears of War messenger bag. Jade also has multiple streaks in her hair that change color periodically. In season one her streaks in her brown hair are at first pink, blonde and light blue before going red for the rest of the season. In season two she dyed her hair black and her streaks are blue and green. In season three her hair is a dark brown and her streaks are mostly green, but also blue in a couple of episodes. In season four her hair is shorter and her streaks are purple for 10 of the 13 episodes. She also has two piercings, one in her left eyebrow and one on her nose. Jade has a rebel star tattoo on her right forearm and has since gotten another one that was never shown onscreen (Beck mentions that "Jade's getting her new tattoo" in a video on TheSlap.com, Tori Takes Requests #2). Jade has a very prickly personality; she is known for being sassy, dark, and sarcastic to those around her. She was described as "freaky" by the boy in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, to which she took offense to, but when she was described as "weird" by Moose in Three Girls and a Moose, she acknowledged and admitted it, nodding along. Jade has a 'thing' for scissors, first shown in Wi-Fi in the Sky as her username on TheSlap is 'ScissorLuv'. Her locker is also decorated with numerous scissors, her favorite (horror) movie is The Scissoring, and she even has a favorite pair as shown in her videos on The Slap and buys herself new pairs (Jade Gets Crushed). She also takes interest in pain (Cat's New Boyfriend), a lump of fat (Rex Dies), monkey fur, and blood (Freak the Freak Out (episode)), (Tori Gets Stuck). She also enjoys breathing in the fumes of dead people (Car, Rain & Fire), and likes to pretend she's been captured by witches and is being made into human soup while in hot tubs (IParty with Victorious). She has a macabre sense of humor, usually saying things about people being hit by a bus at various episodes, as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies, such as enjoying people getting hurt, even her own boyfriend being slapped (in a scene). Jade is jealous, often insatiable, mean and rude to many people. She sometimes shows authority and control at Hollywood Arts, yelling at others and even using physical force at times (although she does not fight; she retaliates in way "that will make someone sad for a long time". She is very jealous and possessive of her boyfriend Beck, protecting him from others that have a seem interested in him even as friends. Despite her tough attitude, she can get freaked out by a few things, revealed by her horrified reaction to a dog attacking who she thought to be Beck (Jade Dumps Beck), freaking out when Sinjin broke into her house (Wi-Fi in the Sky), crying when she learned she was sweating for the first time (Survival of the Hottest), Sikowitz scaring her multiple times (iParty with Victorious), freaking out when Cat removed her eyebrows (Crazy Ponnie), holding onto Beck when soldiers invaded the gang's hotel in Yerba, and getting knocked down by Sheema in Locked Up!. Jade fits the stereotype of a "bad girl" much more than a "mean girl". She is very rebellious, as she doesn't like being told what to do and often points out that she's doing something because she wants to, not because someone told her to (for instance, she got her piercings 45 minutes after her mother said no to Jade), and often claims that she is only doing something because she wants to and not because someone tells her to (The Great Ping Pong Scam). However, she seems to obey Beck, and he is the only one able to calm her down and make her at least somewhat polite and nice to other people, for example in Beggin' on Your Knees: Jade is a hardworking student at Hollywood Arts, where she dedicates her time to writing, acting, and singing. She seems to favor script writing, as she writes the play Well Wishes in Wok Star and manages to get it produced with the help of Tori. She seems to prefer to star in works she both writes and directs, and these works include: "Clowns Don't Bounce" (Prome Wrecker), an unnamed TV series where she plays the main character and her evil twin (only written; talked about in a post on The Slap), and her re-audition in Helen Back Again. All of these were dark and scary. She also seems to prefer film over stage, as her re-audition for Principal Helen Dubois was in the form of a short film while Beck's was a monologue on stage. Often, her performances are considered "weird" and "disturbing", but most people still enjoy them; an example of this is Well Wishes. It is shown throughout the series that Jade can be quite insecure, which may be part of the reason she is so rude towards people. For example, she has often assumed that Beck was cheating on her; she was devastated when she briefly broke up with him and he wouldn't take her back, and didn't want anyone "cool" to see her crying (Jade Dumps Beck). She also seems to be worried about her father's opinion of her hopes and dreams and went to great lengths to make him enjoy her play "Well Wishes" in Wok Star. She also competed with the rest of the gang to get the most followers on The Slap to maintain popularity and dominance. She gets very upset when a satellite catches a picture of her that makes it look like she is picking her nose in The Bad Roommate and doesn't want anyone to see. Jade often helps solves the group's challenge. For instance, in Ice Cream for Ke$ha, she thought of the idea that the "S" would be found in the least popular flavor of ice cream. In Terror on Cupcake Street, she mentioned that the confetti canon would scare the thugs away and it did. Even before Tori (and even Trina Vega) joined the gang, she still solved problems, an example of this is in The Great Ping Pong Scam. In her profile video on The Slap, she describes herself as smart and deep. Jade the doll Jade and her doll Jade hates many things for various reasons, as reflected in her TheSlap segment, What I Hate, but she also has two episodes of these segments titled "What I Love", because she does not want to be predictable. Although Jade seems tough and scary at times, she has been proven to only be very intimidating and she lost her only physical altercation with someone other than Tori (The Wood) and Cat (Crazy Ponnie); Sheema quickly knocked her to the ground in Locked Up!. Despite acting as creepy as she does, she is disgusted by many things including Trina Vega's pimple in Victori-Yes. She can also be quite flirty and feminine even in her dark, blunt nature - for example, she wears a very nice dress to the Prome in Prome Wrecker even though she only attends for revenge. Despite her usual personality, she seems to have a bit of a soft side for young kids, as shown on her TheSlap.com segment, "Jade With Tots." In her conversations with preschoolers, although she is still herself, she seems more kind towards the kids. For example, when one of the kids talks too quietly, she loosely says "Gotta speak up, sweetheart." Also, when talking to another child, she smiles and says casually, "So I hear you're a little artist. You like art?". Relationships with Other Characters Beck Oliver Beck is Jade's boyfriend for over three years, and she is/was very possessive of him. She doesn't like him talking to or flirting with other girls who she does not know and has trust issues with him. This sometimes irritates Beck; he once deleted his account on TheSlap.com because Jade kept spamming him and "freaking out", but he rejoined after she promised to stop. She has not done this since he re-joined, showing she can make compromises and does love and respect him. Her obsession with Beck is first made apparent in the Pilot, when she sees Tori wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt and immediately misinterprets the action as flirting. Though Jade is usually the one to show love in the relationship, the couple are shown to be mutually in love on multiple occasions such as when Beck says "I never stopped loving you". She dumps Beck briefly in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and quickly wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to asking for help from her frenemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and continue dating. Beck also clearly loves to tease and rile up Jade, either by making her jealous or letting her get carried away by her own theories. This is exemplified in Wi-Fi in the Sky when he doesn't tell her his cheerleader neighbor is only 9 years old. Jade later claims that he does this all the time. In Beck's profile video on TheSlap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. Jade seems to show a softer side when she and Beck are alone, which has been seen on some of their videos on TheSlap. Jade also seems to be meaner and gets into fights with Tori more often when Beck is not there with her. In the newest "Jade With Tots" episode, Beck tells Jade that he loves her. But in The Worst Couple, they broke up. After this, they didn't interact often, and when they did, they didn't seem to get along well. For instance, in How Trina Got In, Jade mocks Beck and says (sarcastically) that he knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy. Additionally, both Jade and Beck act very awkward around each other in André's Horrible Girl, both whispering to a friend that no one told them the other would be there, and they aren't happy about it. It is likely, however, that she still has lingering feelings for him as she looked upset and hurt when she saw Beck hugging Tori and trying to kiss her in Tori Goes Platinum. Also, Beck seems to still care about her as shown in Opposite Date, when he wants to check if Jade is truly okay with him dating other girls,even though they were broken up at that point. In the episode, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Jade sang a song dedicated to Beck. At the end they got back together. Since then, their relationship was stable till the end of the show. (See: Bade) Tori Vega Jade and Tori's friendship is complicated, and is full of insults and fighting, but it's also one of the closest relationships on Victorious. Jade appears to have had an open rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode (Pilot), where Tori spilled coffee on Beck and was wiping the coffee off him, then when Jade poured coffee on Tori, then Tori kissed Beck for revenge. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the fourth episode, The Birthweek Song, she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice (though Jade claims this is because she wouldn't want anyone cool to see her in that state). In Freak the Freak Out, Jade tries to use Tori to defeat two stuck-up girls at the Karaoke Dokie after she and Cat were unfairly banned from performing there, indicating that regardless of her hostility toward her, she regards Tori as a worthy performer. In Wok Star, Tori helps Jade produce a play she wrote herself to impress her dad. When her dad admits that Jade's play was excellent, Tori and Jade hug, signaling that the two are now considered friends. In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade helps Tori by forcing her to do the stunt and overcome her fear. In Tori Gets Stuck, Jade tries relentlessly to steal Tori's role in Steamboat Suzy and they seem to be enemies once again. In Prom Wrecker, Tori plans her prome on the same day as Jade's play "Clowns Don't Bounce" by accident, so Jade seeks revenge and tries to ruin Tori's prome. Eventually, Jade's plan backfires. They seem to be back on bad terms, as in Helen Back Again, Jade didn't help Tori get her spot in the school back, in Who Did It to Trina?, Jade blames Tori for her sister's injuries, and in Jade Gets Crushed, Tori states multiple times that Jade is evil. In Tori & Jade's Play Date they work together to revenge against two boys who are annoying them. They finally become friends in Tori Goes Platinum, when Jade sees Tori refuse to kiss Beck because she considers Jade to be her friend and she believes kissing a friend's ex-boyfriend is wrong. Because of this, Jade gives Tori her spot in the Platinum Music Awards back and cheers her on in the audience showing thus the two becoming friends. Regardless to say, however, Tori and Jade are enemies at times and at times but they are also friends. So, let's just say they two girls have a strong sense of the relationship, 'frenemy' but we can't say they aren't friends because they do act like it. (See: Jori) Cat Valentine Despite their very opposite personalities, Jade and Cat are best friends. Each usually expresses concern for the other when they're hurt and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile and more patient towards Cat than towards most people (even though she did once say, "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is, which button do I push?!" and tells her she's "screwed up"). Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat, saying, "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard, do you think they'd live?" and in A Film by Dale Squires, she uses the fact that she's acting as an excuse to slap Cat's face). Even though Cat unintentionally electrocutes Jade in Rex Dies, Jade is shown as not being extremely upset by it. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which implies that they're very good friends since Jade rarely hugs anyone willingly. They seem to love each other like sisters. In Freak the Freak Out, they sing the song Give It Up together. Jade and Cat often comment on each other's boards on TheSlap. Jade seems to exercise a parental sort of control over Cat and seems to know her very well. Jade admittedly doesn't hate Cat's video profile, and Beck tells Cat how this is a big compliment from Jade. Jade has also been seen sleeping over at Cat Valentine house before in a videoand Jades bedtime story on The Slap. It seems that Cat knows Jade rather well, as she managed to get Jade a Christmas present she liked. It should be noted that Jade's attitude towards Cat changes depending on the episode or her mood. (See: Cade) André Harris Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André. They have been friends for at least two years as revealed in The Great Ping Pong Scam. They eat at the same table and talk amongst the same group of people. She does get annoyed by André from time to time, as shown in Beck's Big Break when she is annoyed by him when he's playing music on his keyboard, so she knocks the batteries out of it. On the other hand they seem to be pretty nice to each other, as seen in The Diddly-Bops, where Jade was among the ones trying to console André about losing his record deal. She even pulls Rex's arm off for joking about the situation. In Jade Gets Crushed, André falls in love with Jade, but at the end of the episode, seems to get over her. Also, in The Worst Couple, Jade says something rude to every single character except André, which was noticed by a lot of people. In the final season, they had been seen to have been hanging out a lot more and spending time together. André even laughed a little too loud whenever Jade insulted anyone, even Tori, his own best friend. Fans had noticed this too, and people were questioning whether or not André still had feelings for Jade. It appears that Dan Schneider had meant for this to happen, because he leaked a video of a future kiss between Jade and André uploaded it once more. (See: Jandré) Robbie Shapiro Jade has tortured Robbie during the first series though it has been slowed down since then. She has insulted him and Rex a couple of times, even tearing off Rex's arm with a smirk. In Survival of the Hottest, Jade forces Robbie to give her his water because she is hot and thirsty. She was elated to have Rex die, even with the emotional trauma it would cause Robbie, in Rex Dies. However, her reason was so that Robbie could get over Rex and finally become normal, possibly meaning, in her own way, she cares about Robbie's mental health. They are seen to be at least friendly acquaintances in The Diddly-Bops when Jade compliments Robbie on his song about broken glass, the only character to agree with him on it by saying "I like it". In Wok Star, he shows some compassion for her regarding her play, and confusion at her ways of dealing with stress (i.e.: cutting up a trash can). Yet, he joins in on the plan to make Jade's play better for the opening act. On TheSlap.com, Jade once commented: "Caught myself singing along to Robbie/Rex's song, Forever Baby. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore!" (See: Rade) Trina Vega Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flyer advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flier and stuffing it down Trina's shirtfront. In Survival of the Hottest, Jade yells bluntly to Trina twice that no one likes her. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittily "talent", making it clear that she doesn't think Trina has any talent, which is probably what most people would say in the matter. She finds Trina's accident in Who Did it to Trina? hilarious, and even uploaded it online. However, in Wanko's Warehouse, she goes with the gang and Jade turns on Trina as usual. (See: Trade) Erwin Sikowitz Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher in her video profile on TheSlap, and mostly participates in his activities. During "Locked Up!" she is the first to react/run over to greet "their favorite teacher". Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although he calls her to be in an improv scene in the "Pilot" and randomly calls on her to be in a Drive-By Acting Exercise, which annoyed her but she did it anyway. Jade was also part of the Diddly-Bops, a children's group that Sikowitz put together for his roommate's son's birthday party. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. In "Sleepover at Sikowitz's", Jade is the first to volunteer to go to Sikowitz's house. Sikowitz always says phrases that start with "Ah, Jade..." giving her an advice or making a comment about her personality. Sinjin Van Cleef Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In Jade Dumps Beck, when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one boyfriend?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. Also, when the news of Jade and Beck splitting spread, Sinjin and his friend made an attempt to sit with her at lunch, until Jade merely (and loudly) said, NO and the two walked away. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's annoyance in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". On TheSlap, he talks about Jade and even writes her poems. This may show he has an unhealthy obsession with her. In Wok Star he helped her with set design. When he tried to talk to her about different kinds of moss to use for the set, she compared it with his hair. He then continued to speak to Jade, which annoyed her and she commanded him to "Go." Before she even finished the word he took off running, showing he always does what she says and greatly respects her (despite him breaking into her house). Tori said it made pee run down his leg. In a video on "The Slap" Sinjin made puppets of him and Jade. He acted as if Jade was in love with him and wanted to dump Beck so she could go out with him. Jade walks into the room to see Sinjin and calmly tells him that is not okay. (See: Sade) Jade's relationships with her family are known to be terrible. According to her, her father "hates her guts", has called the cops on her, thinks that all of her creative desires are stupid, and she wants to show him that he is wrong. She seems to disrespect her mother and has called her "stupid" quite a few times, and claims that she loves the movie The Scissoring more than her mother (Three Girls and a Moose). Her grandma doesn't approve of her style, and Jade once told her to "get out of here" when asked about the kind of guy she wanted to marry. She once locked her cousin in a closet, she seems to think of her stepmother as annoying because she takes up all her father's attention, and she enjoys listening to her brother panic. (Most of these examples are from numerous posts and videos on TheSlap.com.) Gallery 144ee068a0d732bbb3320d9cb25956ab.jpg Victorious-breakfast-bunch-3.jpg 5yu68868tutut7r6r.png Jdb199.png Jdb202.png -Survival-of-the-Hottest-1x08-victorious-27998726-1280-720.jpg Tumblr mk4u99X9981ra71beo1 1280.jpg SOTH5.png Eg1.jpg Eg3.jpg Trivia *She is similar to Sam Puckett from iCarly, and they later become friends in the spinoff Sam and Cat. See also *Jade West at the Villains Wiki Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Fallen Category:Inconclusive Category:Insecure Category:Good Vs. Good Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:MAD Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet